


The Gone

by hariboo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife, in Jenna’s opinion kinda sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> [the not so full version of this.](http://hariboo.tumblr.com/post/37448600572/tvd-spinoff-au-the-gone-an-au-senario-i-came-up) I'm thinking of making a series of all the LOLriffic fics I write for Jordan.

The afterlife, in Jenna's opinion kinda sucks.

After she dies— the _second_ time, she should point out, it only gets worst.

 

-

 

He apologises once she wakes up. Jenna doesn't know why and then she remembers what happened. Klaus and the blood and Elena. 

Elena.

"Elena?"

"She is fine," Elijah says, voice smooth and cultured. She had liked his voice when she had thought him human and charming. Now everything is a lie. 

"Don't lie to me," her anger get the best of her, making her spit out her words. She moves too fast from the bed, fangs sprouting. Elijah catches her before she even makes it a foot from the bed. Holds her arm tight in his arm. His eyes are dark, she glares at him, and realises: he's insulted, too. 

Huh.

"I am not lying."

She wrenches her arm away, looks around the unfamiliar room. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Safe."

"Where's Elena?"

She can hear the shift of his stance, so minimal as a human she would have missed it. She can't believe how she every thought him human. How she believed--She was so blind before. Never again, will she be blinded from the truth, she promises herself.

"Safe."

Jenna whirls on Elijah, "And you expect me to believe you?"

"Jenna," he says, moving carefully closer to her, "I am not lying to. Elena is very important to many people. Her friends and the Salvatores protected her well enough. She lives and mourns you."

"Mourns me?"

Elijah moves to a bar she didn't even notice at the far end of the room and pours two drinks. He picks one up and brings it to his lips, the other sits on the glass counter top, waiting. Pressing her tongue to the back of her teeth Jenna realises how hungry she is. She can smell blood in the room, but that's not what he pours into the glasses. 

She wants to drink so much, but she can't make herself move. "Tell me what you did."

Elijah takes another slow drink. "You died, dear Jenna, and for yours and Elena's safety you must stay that way. For the time being."

"What does that mean?" she asks, but fears she already knows. 

"What would you do to protect you family, Jenna?"

Growling, Jenna stalk across the room and picks up the drink he poured for her, downs in, grabs the bottle and takes another long drink straight from it. 

What a bastard. What a complete bastard who already knew the answer to his question. 

"Tell me what you need me to do." Elijah smiles, smooth, slicks, god, she can't believe she ever thought he was handsome. Now, now, Jenna, that's the anger talking, a voice that sounds too much like her sister, too much like Elena sounds in head. Jenna didn't know vampire hearts could break. She didn't know a lot of things. 

Never again.

"Tell me everything," she adds.

Elijah quirks an eyebrow at her and motions her to the table where papers and books are scattered over it. "I believe you were quite a history buff, Ms. Sommers."

"I dated a history buff, not the same thing," she mutters, but sits anyway. "What is all this?"

She can hear him move around and something insider rumbles at the smell of fresh blood. Elijah comes into view with two wine glasses full of it.

"This, could be the answer of freeing your niece from my brother's hold."

Klaus, she remembers. Her anger spikes at the memory of him standing over her, watching her undead life slip aways from her. Looking over her shoulder, she mets Elijah's eyes. 

"How did you even bring me back?"

He touches the edge of his shirt cuff. The cufflinks blink as the catch the light. 

"Now, Jenna, I know you don't expect me to reveal all my secrets." He takes a seat across from her and points to a piece of paper. "Now, I once told Elena the sun and moon curse had been a story that me and my brother made up. She believed me of course, and while it is indeed a story we perpetuated, the truth lies somewhere between the lie she believed and the lie I told her. Klaus, of course, would prefer it that nobody finds out that little detail, but when it comes to my brother it is good to have alternative plans."

Jenna can't help but twist her lips at his words. "Plan F?"

"Something like that." Elijah picks up the old yellowed paper and hold it out to her. Jenna stares at it. Thinks of Elena and everyone back home. Takes it. Another ones bites the dust, she supposes.

 

-

 

Then as if that’s not bad enough, later, this happens later: She's in the middle of her third week of the little quest Elijah sent her on and like her life isn't already bad enough...

“John?” she screeches, clutching her towel, “what the fuck are you doing here? You’re dead!”

“It seems that certain people feel you could use some help in your… endeavour.”

“I repeat, what the fuck?”

He sighs, “Shelia Bennett is using some very delicate magic to make sure you don’t mess this up and personally I didn’t die just so my daughter would be surrounded by more vampires.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, right,” his lips curl. “Sorry.”

Jenna rolls her eyes and stalks back to the bathroom to change. Slams the door. “From what I heard Mrs. Bennett was very anti-vamp, why would she help me seeing as…” His voice and his body pop up next to her and she bites down a curse.

“Shelia always liked you. Apparently she still does.”

Jenna smiles, “I am still totally awesome. So what? You’re my new Casper?”

“Shut up, Buffy.”

“She was a vampire slayer, asshole. Now get out of here!”

John's mouth does that thing she _never found sexy at all_. "Nothing I've never seen before."

"OH MY GOD, LEAVE."

 

-

 

So, here she is. A vampire on a quest from another vampire to save her niece from a vampire-werewolf hybrid with her niece's (and her _one_ time hook up, ugh the decisions she's made are still haunting her—literally) ghost father keeping her company. 

So yeah that's life now. It’s not as cracked up as it appears to be.


End file.
